


Face It Later

by 4thWall



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII Series, Final Fantasy XIII-2
Genre: Angst, Cheating, F/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-06
Updated: 2012-05-06
Packaged: 2017-11-07 18:52:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/434267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4thWall/pseuds/4thWall
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yuj muses over his troublesome relationship with the boss' fiancee. Softcore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Face It Later

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kakutouonna/Teralynnsnova](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Kakutouonna%2FTeralynnsnova).



"…Don't."

The words were barely a utterance, emitted between clenched teeth, but they still reached his ears. Pink locks snarled between his fingers as Yuj tugged the pinkette's head back, frustration urging him to be a bit rougher than what he would usually be.

Especially with Serah – little Serah Farron, the boss's girl. The girl he was supposed to protect but keep his hands off of.

"No," He growled, running his tongue across the soft curve of her upper lip. "stop playing."

Serah's fingers were curled pitifully against his jacket. She wasn't fighting, and yet she continued with her 'don'ts' and her 'nos'. Didn't she realize that he knew that this was wrong, just as much as she did? But he still loved it as much as she did, even if she wouldn't admit it?

"It's a public room." Serah whispered.

"That didn't stop you before."

Looping his arm around her waist and pulling her up to him, he slipped his tongue into her mouth. He kissed her hard, leaning into her so far that her tiny, perky breasts – the nipples hard underneath her shirt – pressed into his chest and her nose poked into his cheek.

"We shouldn't do this." She panted as he pulled away, her mouth open to reveal rows of perfect white teeth.

The saboteur slipped his hand under her shirt, and lifted. Her belly was warm, soft, and flat, and Yuj could feel her breathing as he pushed her back on the table and began to undo the row of criss-crossed buttons that kept her chest covered.

For the first time in their exchange, her hands moved to stop him – albeit it weakly – and Yuj pushed them away, finally managing to bear her chest. Her areola were flushed and contracted. Pressing a hand to her shoulder to hold her down, he ran his tongue over the erect nubs of Serah's nipples and felt her gasp.

Behind them, the moon hid behind dark rain clouds that obscured every star. Dark as night. In NORA house, everyone was sleeping. Everyone except for the two twenty year olds, who had bonded over bar and drink until their desire had overcome their common sense.

Serah had smiled at him over the counter before all of this – not the same smile that he had seen after Snow had proposed to her on the night of the fireworks, but a sad smile. One that dripped with misery, and strangely enough, regret.

What did they say about misery? That the worst sort was to have been happy? Yuj couldn't remember for the life of him, but her sadness only made him want her more, which was awful because she was alone and he couldn't do anything about that except make her whimper and beg for him to make her come one more time, because it staved off the depression for just that little bit longer.

The elastic that held her ponytail up finally gave out from all his pulling, and both Yuj and Serah fell back onto the table, her hair coming free and falling like a pillow behind her head, shiny and wavy like the pale elastic thread that his mother used to use when she strung together beads to embroider into clothing.

The scent of her skin and the remains of her perfume – as well as a small tone of sweat – filled his nose, and he buried his face in her chest, suddenly overcome with sadness.

She wasn't the only one who was alone, he supposed. So many years had passed since his parents had died – he'd been alone more than a while – but telling himself that never made things easier. Sometimes he missed them so much that he didn't want to get out of bed in the morning, that he felt like there was no point in doing anything at all.

He felt delicate fingers in his hair, stroking the back of his head.

It was so unfair – Snow was off saving the world, and back at home, his woman was being fucked by one of the people he trusted to protect her. A woman who didn't really want anything other than the endorphins brought on by a good roll in the hay. Yet she thought that it was okay to try and comfort him, in that time, in that moment.

"Deal with it later."

Her voice was soft in the quiet room; Serah's breathing having since returned to normal. Yuj lifted his head to look at her, green eyes misty and dazed.

"If it's too much, then face it another time." She said.

Face it later. Was there anything else they could do? Anything else that sounded worse?

Sighing, he lifted himself and pressed his lips to hers. He'd pretend, if that was what she wanted. He just dreaded the day when they'd have to face what they were both running from.

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was inspired by my friend, who ships Yuj/Serah pretty hard. Writing this was pretty awkward, considering that I roleplay a canon Serah (who is engaged to Snow).


End file.
